None Of Us Are Angels
by Luxsword
Summary: What happens when the Lone Wanderer makes some certain people mad and they put him in Nevada. rated M for later chapters. Some violence...what do u expect from a shooter type game. M!LW/M!C don't like don't read.
1. Nothing to See here

I Do Not Own Fallout 3 or Fallout New Vegas, or any of the characters, with the exception of my characters Zimmy and Jack Wilds. XP

* * *

Chapter 1

_**Nothing to see here**_

'I knew I went to far. But I just couldn't shut my mouth' he sighed as he was led to a transponder at gunpoint. Just before disappearing he looked at the angry faces of his friends and the sad disappointed look on the little girl who helped him so much. Slowly he drifted back to earth. When he looked up he realized he was not in a place he recognized. 'Did I piss them off that bad? Where the hell did they leave me?' Right now he was deeply regretting his actions. He took in a deep breath and began to walk 'At least they left me on a road.' shaking his head he wished he had not been so thoughtless.

Surveying the scenery of the area he was now in the area was dry, desolate, and lifeless. Unlike the D.C. Capitol this area was lacking in the abundant life of his home. This area was as vast as it was wide and very, very hot. As he continued his stride he had wished he had another change of clothes with him, seeing as how his power armor was making him feel like a turkey in a oven. He could only guess how hardened the people who live in this region were seeing as how the land alone could kill you.

The sunlight beamed down on his neon blue Mohawk haired head. Wiping his forehead clearing the sweat from pouring into his eyes he prayed to find some shelter. Taking a bottle of aqua pura he chugged half and poured the other over his face feeling the sweet relief that he wished would last a lot longer. Clearing the water from his eyes he finally spotted an enclosure to his right peeking out from a cozy little spot in a nook in the mountain. 'Please let there be someone there' he hoped as he picked up his pace.

The building was place upon a small hill, and looked as though it was made out of white stucco but was very dirty. Only one door set on a small extension, no windows to be seen. To the doors right was a metal sign in the shape of a circle with a cross centered in it, it was a symbol he didn't recognize. Trying the door he found it locked, he frowned 'So karma is not done with me yet.' He examined the lock, it was definitely different, but upon closer inspection noticed it was not tamper proof. The sound of a click signaled the door was now open. 'Finally something to smile about.'

He felt the sweet relief of shade inside the building. He took a quick glance around the room to notice three beds, with a locker at the foot of each bed, two refrigerators, a table, and a workbench on the immediate left, there were also a few shelves. The beds had a few noticeable options of clothing laying out on them so he grabbed the science suit and tore the head piece off. It seemed to be lighter in weight than the combat armor and not a gaudy colored as the radiation suit. After a short rest he decided he needed to figure out where he was and to try and find civilization was to be his next priority. As he opened the door he stepped out quickly without looking and felt as though he ran into a wall. He started to fall but was grabbed by the back of his arms by two noticeably large hands.

* * *

Short and sweet

first chapter. first story EVER. woo go me


	2. Chance Encounter

I don't own fallout or the characters except my Zimmy and Jack Wilds. XP

* * *

Chapter 2

_**Chance encounter**_

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He said to the stranger hoping not to make anyone else angry. He looked up to see who he walked into to see a man that stood about six two, tan skin, green eyes, with light red hair. Although he could tell the stranger was older his features were soft. He wore a red beret with the insignia and motto of 1st recon sewn on it. The insignia was a bear skull on a background of crossed rifles, the motto of "The last thing you never see". His armor was a blackish leather armor he had never seen before.

The man smiled. "Not a problem, are you okay? hope I didn't hurt you.." the man's voice was deep but kind not very threatening.

"No I'm not hurt. Thank you. I'm Zimmy." he introduced brushing himself off and holding out his hand. 'No need to be an ass especially since i'm alone.' he thought 'man is this guy handsome' he began to blush slightly.

The man shook his hand firmly "Jack Wilds, nice to meet a fellow follower" he slightly grinned watching the blush form on this kids face. "What brings you way out here? You headed to Freeside?" Jack asked as he released Zimmy's hand.

"Well actually...no. Actually I'm headed elsewhere. but..." He didn't know how to ask a complete stranger about the Brotherhood.

"But?" Jack inquired.

"You wouldn't happen to know where someone could find...the Brotherhood of Steel do you?" Zimmy asked with a pleading look.

Jack was baffled. Everyone he had met that even spoke of the Brotherhood always seemed to speak badly of them. Yet here was this kid who wanted to go see them as though visiting an old friend. "Well..." he started this time finding it hard himself to answer. "I may know a generalized location but..." he paused tilting his head with a faint look, "I have not been there myself because of all I've heard about them."

Zimmy didn't know what to think. "Oh...well I'm not worried about it. Do you think you could show me their location please?" he asked almost begging this time.

Jack sucked in a deep breath "Tell you what, let me drop off a few things and I'll take you there myself. Think of it as an armed escort." He couldn't let this kid go wandering off into the desert. He felt a need to help this kid stay alive he looked so frail that a bloatfly could fly past him and that would be the end of it.

"Oh, no I couldn't let you do that, i'm sure you have other things to do.."

Jack raised a brow seeing the boy become increasingly evasive "Oh, but I insist, just wait here a moment I won't be long." He should have known better that to take his eyes off the young man. When he turned around he was gone. He looked around Zimmy had completely disappeared. The young man ran as fast as he could before the stealth field wore off.

Although He appreciated the thought of Jack's offer to help him, he wanted to find out what was happening to his brothers in this area before letting anyone know he was one of them. Also he didn't want to endanger Jack's life just because he was lost. Jack seemed to be a very nice guy and he felt he was going to wind up getting him hurt. Before long he came upon the ruins of Las Vegas, only a fraction of this once great city remained much like the capitol with its destroyed twisted broken buildings.

The city now took the name of New Vegas, high concrete walls and rubble surrounded this once great city of sin. Once he realized where he was his face twisted in unbelieving. Now he was a little pissed off. Sure he was a bit abrasive but it wasn't something that deserved this kind of treatment. The other side of the once great United States? this was ridiculous. 'No point in acting like a baby about it. Might as well go in and try to find out anything I can.' he thought as he entered into an area marked as Freeside.

A few people were standing inside, one man stood in front of three other people as if buying slaves. A bit curious Zimmy stopped and asked the man where to find these followers people, he kindly pointed to the large wooden doors and they said their goodbyes. He entered the fort to see doctors and civilians moving about. a few guards walking about looked at him like he was from another planet. He asked a mercenary for the person in charge and was shown to a lady with dark hair.

"How can I help you?" She asked him

"I was hoping if you had any information on where the Brotherhood of Steel may be located?" He asked quickly and hopefully.

She looked at him a bit shocked this also caught the attention of everyone in direct hearing range of their conversation. "Are you sure thats where you want to go? They don't really like anyone around here that is not one of them."

He showed a slight question but then assured her "Yes I need to find them. If you don't mind could you show me on my map here?" he brought up his pip-boys map of the area. Hesitantly she showed him her brows coming together in a worried expression. "Thank you"

was all he said before turning and walking out of the fort.

A tall blonde haired man walked up to her the two of them staring at the door. "I sure hope he knows what hes doing" she said to him before going back to work helping the locals of freeside with their various needs. The man going back to his research. Less than an hour later the tall red haired Jack came walking through the door.

"Arcade..." he yelled running over to him.

"What's up Jack?" the blonde doctor asked putting down the book he was walking around reading.

"Has...anyone new...come through here...recently?" He was out of breath and gasping for breath. "I think he's going to get himself into trouble." he seemed truly worried.

"As a matter of fact I have. Young, bright blue hair, blue eyes about five foot five, and looking for the Brotherhood of Steel? Oh and he also had a lite scar on his forehead that went into his hairline." he spoke matter of factly know this was who Jack was looking for.

Jack was dumbfounded, Arcade described Zimy to a T "Did you talk to him?"

"No"

"Then...How?" he asked confused.

"I was nearby when Julie was speaking to him."

Jack rolled his eyes "How long ago did he leave here?"

Arcade took in a deep breath and thought for a moment "I'd say about twenty to thirty minutes ago. Julie gave him the location and he took off."

"buh...He's gonna get himself killed. I mean did you get a good look at him?" Jack was truly worried and Arcade could tell.

"Calm down Jack, I'm sure he will be ok. Usually someone looking for a group like that knows what they are doing don't you think." he took a moment to cross his arms and adjust his glasses. "Did you ever stop to consider he could be affiliated with them?"

Jack stared blankly at the blonde doctor a moment. "Does the Followers have anyone affiliated with them?"

This time it was Arcades turn look blank. "Not that I'm aware of." he scratched his head. "How do you know he's affiliated with the Followers?" he asked tilting his head quizzically.

"I met him as he was coming out of your safe house...wouldn't that mean hes a Follower of the Apocalypse?"

"Take me with you I want to find out what's going on with this strange kid."

Jack raised his brows "Really? You want to meet the Brotherhood?"

Arcade grinned "I'll just think of it as research"

Jack took a look at his pip-boy "Well he now has a forty five minute head start. If we're lucky He may have run into trouble thats slowed him down." he started to walk out of the fort "You have everything you need? cause I don't want to stop once we leave." After confirmation from Arcade that he was ready they left to chase after this blue haired kid.


	3. Following Bread Crumbs

Again I do not own Fallout 3 or New Vegas or any of the characters except my Zimmy and Jack

* * *

Chapter 3

_**Following Bread Crumbs**_

Arcade had never seen Jack so determined. Sure he was headstrong and never backs down from a fight but Jack was always laid back. The only thing they ever did was run around the desert killing scorpion and jackal gang members, ghouls and the local wildlife. It was for that reason Arcade decided to let Jack continue on his journey alone. Jack acted almost as if he could care less that the area needed help. Or at least he had never seen Jack try to help change anything. But when you look at him you can never tell what he was thinking most of the time.

They ran and they ran fast. Arcade had a hard time keeping up. Just when He was going to tell Jack to slow down a little he ran right into Jacks backside trying hard to keep his footing. "Jack what on earth..." he paused seeing what Jack was staring at. The path ahead that was usually riddled with deathclaws, was now covered with their corpses. The two stood staring in disbelief. Jack normally avoided this road like it was the plague because of the threat that stalked along it.

They walked up to one of the dead creatures and inspected the body. Inspection of its torso the monster had a dart stuck in it. "Arcade look at this..." he handed the dart to his companion. The doctor looked at it questioningly.

"You think this is what killed them?" Arcade asked still studying the dart.

"No, I don't, but I think it was a contributing factor. look at this.." He rolled the creatures head over to reveal bullet hole ".44 magnum. one shot, If that kid did this maybe he's more dangerous than I gave him credit for. Unless he enlisted some help... but that stands to reason as to why he would turn down my help."

"Well, there's still only one way to find out." Arcade mentioned tossing the dart aside.

Without another word they followed the trail of bodies all the way to Sloan. Still wary of Quarry Junction. When they arrived the people were standing around in a state of what seemed like shock. Jack Inquired about the situation and found the reports very strange. He turned to Arcade "Can you believe them? It almost seems impossible...They all say that a boy with blue hair came through with these deathclaws walking after him and he picked them off one by one." He scratched his head.

"Jack... Do you think we should keep going? I mean look around you. Apparently this kid is not a baby in need of your protection."he gestured at the trail of dead creatures that this boy had left in his wake. He tried to reason with him "but if you still want to go..."

Jack rubbed his face with both hands huffing in and out a deep breath. It was obvious that Zimmy did not need his help. But for reasons unknown to him he wanted to see Zimmy again. "I want to keep going. You're free to go back if you wish Arcade, but I have to see him again. I just don't know why."

Arcade's expression went from worried to a little curious. Jack sounded like someone else. He'd never said things like that, nor did he ever show interest of this kind in someone. The sentence 'I _have_ to see him again' peaked Arcades interests where there was no way he was returning to Freeside now. "Lead the way." was all he said with a slight smile on his face.

They continued past sloan knowing they were about to hit Powder Ganger territory. But just as the deathclaws were so were these escaped criminals, only this time there was no dart imbedded, and the bullet wound was of a different caliber, one 10mm right to the head. None of them seemed to have had the chance to run. The first few were missing their heads all together, clearly they were killed at close range. The same scene all along their path, they could almost replay how each died just by looking. The two had to take a short chuckle at the expense of a few of the unfortunate seeing as how they were left naked and laid in weird positions. They paused one last time as the reached the gates to the fenced area of Hidden Valley. This was another area of the wastes that was avoided by everyone like it was a gateway to hell.

"Well are you ready Arcade. This is your last chance to go back." he turned to the Followers doctor. "I don't know what will happen here, we may even die. I'm fine with going alone. I just don't want you to be put in needless danger. The people of Freeside need you, you know."

Arcade placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "Jack, I said i would come with you. I'm well aware of the risk."

"Okay then, lets go." he said once more before continuing.

They moved into the area that was considered the Bermuda triangle of the desert, Jack just hoped they would emerge and be able to leave once they entered. He also hoped that the holotape he found on a dead paladin in the REPCONN facility would prove useful to them. They approached the bunker and entered the steel door that housed what was supposed to be a very large threat to the Mojave wasteland. The next door was locked and had a intercom to its right. looking to Arcade one last time, he pushed the red button on the bottom of the speaker and spoke "Lives to Fight Another day". A response was quickly received in the form of "Stand back from the door someone will be up to meet you".

* * *

Hope this one is good.

I hoped to get a good image of my lone wanderer.

well I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Review and give constructive criticism if you will


	4. Point of No Return

I dont own Fallout 3 or Vegas or any characters, expt my Zimmy and Jack

* * *

chapter 4

_**Point of No Return**_

Once the doors opened they were met by three men in full power armor and energy weapons. The two were instructed to remove everything and had it over, They were to obediently comply and follow without incident. Jack looking to Arcade to do what he says. Once down to nothing but their undergarments they were led down a set of stairs to another room. The man that spoke to them asked of how they learned the location of the bunker. Jack quickly answered him telling that he found a dead patrol. The man expression turned sad and then explained he would be brought to their Elder and to keep up or they would be shot. Quietly they followed closely not wanting to die first thing, especially Jack who only had one thing on his mind and that was seeing Zimmy again. He thought 'If even only for a moment I want to see him and talk to him'.

After being led through two more doors, they reached a large round room Paladins stood to each side of the doors, to the right on the wall was a large map of the Mojave, going left from there was a banner with the Brotherhood emblem, then a larger emblem constructed from metal, and another banner on its opposite side. The man they suspected to be the Elder was stationed in the center at a large rounded desk. When asked the same questions as before Jack became almost irritated, trying hard not to answer sarcastically he spilled what he knew. He wanted to make a good impression no matter how much these egotistically belligerent recluses were. He had no idea if Zimmy was there or not or even if he was watching them from behind one of those suits of armor.

They gave him a menial task to get rid of a NCR ranger holed up in one of the nearby bunkers. Jack figured it was a test but agreed anyway, seeing as how he had no other choice in the matter anyway with an explosive collar strapped to his neck. he was led back to the exit and given his belongings back, and told not to return until the ranger was dealt with. Arcade began to talk to him but Jack silenced him. He figured if he was having to do this with no chaperone there must be a catch where they could know what was happening. Just as they said there was a ranger camped in an adjacent bunker.

"Thought you could sneak up on me you filthy powder ganger" was the first thing out of this mans mouth.

Jack tried hard not to bash his face in, this was taking up time in meeting Zimy again and he was getting impatient. "You keep pointing that gun at me and I'll stick it up your ass" was his response.

The ranger didn't seem swayed by the threat only liked the fact that Jack wasn't a coward. they bantered for a moment before Jack told him a lie about the powder gangers using the bunkers for safe houses. The ranger didn't like the sound of that and promptly decide it would be better to go to a roadside and pick off straggling convicts. Arcade had to hold back the biggest laugh ever when Jack turned around and made a quiet strangling gesture behind the rangers back and scrunching up his face. He quit when the ranger turned to look at him quickly, Jack only put his hands behind his back and began whistling looking around like 'I'm not doing anything' they watched the ranger leave before turning to each other and laughing hysterically then exiting the bunker behind the ranger and running straight for the one with walking tin can jerkoffs inside.

He was greeted by the elder and interrogated, then just as Jack figured the elder confirmed his suspicion of the collar having a microphone in it. The elder extended an apology even if it didn't sound like one, removed the collar and invited Jack to speak with him in the command room one more. Jack waited around for a moment to speak with Arcade.

"Well we're not bramin to a slaughter yet." he removed his beret to scratch his head before putting it back in place.

Arcade crossed his arms "Well? What are you waiting for? you already got your invitation. Your little friend could be in here somewhere...go ask this elder where he is or if hes seen him." Arcade urged Jack to continue. He figured it had to be love that was driving Jack to push himself this hard. Normally Jack would have beat the crap out of people that treated him like shit, but this Jack was restraining himself for a reason Arcade guessed was to impress this zimmy kid.

Jack looked at him if he didn't know any better he would have thought Jack was in pain. "What am I doing Arcade? I'm so close, I know, but..." his face went a slight shade of pink.

Arcade looked at him fixed. For once he had no idea what to say to him. Then the realization hit him and he rolled his eyes and slapped the back of Jack's head "You idiot... you know what.. you better get your ass down those stairs through that big door and go ask the elder where Zimmy is. If you don't I'm going to. Stop acting like a baby." Arcade knew this was the best way to get punched but he also knew how stupid Jack was sometimes and decided that this was the push the man needed to get the job done.

Jack was dumbfounded. No one with a right mind ever did that to him, and especially not Arcade. But after the shock wore off his friends words sunk in and he smiled thankfully. "Your right Arcade, I'm being stupid. Lets go find this kid." Arcade smiled at him glad he could help in his friends time of panic that was so rare the moon had, had a better chance of turning purple first. with that they continued to the command room where one Elder McNamara waited.

* * *

woop woop, pumping out the story line

please review or send some constructive criticism pretty please


	5. Leading the Blind

I Dont Own Fallout 3 or Vegas or the characters cept my Zimmy and Jack

* * *

Chapter 5

_**Leading the Blind**_

After Leaving freeside and destroying a massive deathclaw infestation, Zimmy had finally reached the Place Called Hidden Valley. Entering the bunker he spoke to the intercom on the wall getting no response. He almost forgot the phrase Elder Lyons gave him if he ever ended up coming across another chapter of the Brotherhood telling him that all the chapters had their own phrase for moments such as these. so once again he pushed the button and said "The Lyons' pride has lost a cub" As soon as the words came out of his mouth the doors were unlocked and opened.

"Welcome Brother" was spoken across the intercom. He entered the rest of the bunker still on the cautious side, but was welcomed by a man who wore an elder's robes. The man was middle aged but had snow white hair, and seemed very happy to see him. "Welcome, welcome brother I'm pleased that you could make it here to us." He welcomed with a firm handshake "I am Elder Nolan McNamara. Please come with me and we can talk" He lead Zimmy to the command room and sat down, Zimmy left standing at the front of the desk.

"I am Brotherhood Knight Zimmy, Thank you for allowing me entrance, I've been hearing some disturbing things from locals in this area, and wasn't sure about what was going on or if I would ever find you or even get in here?" Zimmy looked tired as though hes fought an armada on his own, his stance swaying slightly as he tried to stand still.

McNamara noticed his state now that he got a better look at the boy. He stood "Please come with me." He motioned for Zimmy to follow. Doing as asked he followed with no hesitation. "please you look very worn from your travels. Take a brief rest in my quarters, you won't be disturbed here, once you've had a chance to collect yourself more we can discuss other matters"

Before Nolan could leave the room Zimy stopped him. "Elder McNamara, you should be aware I believe a visitor may come here looking for me, I don't believe he wants to hurt me, but i just thought you should know." Zimmy let out a rather large yawn covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

Without a word Nolan left Zimy to rest and awaited the arrival of this unknown, unwanted outsider. He didn't have to wait long, just as Zimmy told him two men found their way to the doorstep of the Brotherhood bunker. He took a moment to awake the boy, before the stranger was escorted to the command room. A little groggy from the lack of sleep Zimmy awoke and changed into his power armor, only this time he put on his helmet too. The elder instructed him to stand behind him to his right, at his side and wait for them to be brought down. When they were brought in Zimmy's breath hitched as he saw Jack and the blond doctor from freeside walked into the room in their underwear. He also had to fight back a laugh at the sight this situation being way too funny. The elder gave them a task and they were again escorted from the room. once gone he removed his helmet.

He rubbed his face "Really? their underwear? were they going to strangle you with their shirt?" he let out a soft laugh. "That was him though. I'm not sure why that doctor from that freeside area is with him but..." He shrugged rubbing his head face then his neck.

Nolan took the opportunity to let a small laugh escape his lips. "Precaution, besides there's no telling with the occupants of this area." he turned to face him completely and brought his index finger to his own lips in a silencing motion then pointed to a receiver sitting on his desk. The listened to the conversation Jack was having with his objective. He successfully persuaded the man to leave his post exploiting his fear of the escaped criminals to do it. after a moment or two everyone in the room looked at the speaker with raised eyebrows as the sound of hysterical laughter burst from it. Nolan slumped over in his chair, the sudden outburst nearly giving him a heart attack, before getting up and leaving the room. Zimmy only laughed a bit before placing his hand on his face then placing the helmet back on and following the elder.

By the time they made it to the entrance Jack and the doctor were coming through the door. He stood there at the elders side like a bodyguard and watched and waited. He couldn't take his eyes off of this man who trekked across the desert just to find him. He didn't understand him at all but didn't know what to say after just blowing him off the way he did. Nolan invited them to come talk with him in the command room and left Zimmy lingered for a bit before following.

They made it back to the command room and got back to their original posts. Zimmy was about to ask the elder a few questions when Jack came back in, thankfully fully clothed this time. The elder offered Jack the chance to help them which he gladly decided to even if inside he was screaming and cussing.

Before their conversation ended Jack asked "If you don't mind my asking, but did a young man with blue hair make it this way?" he inquired trying not to sound desperate.

Nolan said nothing only turning his head up to his right looking at the knight and shrugging. Zimmy took in a deep breath and slowly let it out and reached up to remove his helmet. He didn't look directly at Jack at first, then slowly averted his gaze to meet Jacks. Jack felt his heart fall. There he was, and even though it had only been a few hours since he last saw him Jack felt as though it was days. His heart seemed to quickly catch up and began to beat faster than it ever had. He never felt this sensation before. It was painful but he liked it, Zimmy took a step to Nolan and whispered something before smiling at him and walking over to Jack and past him heading out of the room, Jack felt as though he had been frozen, it wasn't until Arcade nudged him that he began to move almost knocking over a paladin guard on the way out. Silently they followed Zimmy to the exit and to the surface, leaving the bunker.

"Well I suppose I owe you and explanation and a very good apology." he spoke softly his voice sounding very sad. "I suppose I should start with I'm sorry, I wasn't sure what was happening, I didn't want you to get hurt. You were kind to me even though I don't deserve it, I guess I owe you an apology as well." he spoke to Arcade "I broke into the safe house and stole clothes" He bowed "I'm sorry."

The two older men looked at each other, then back to Zimmy. Jack couldn't seem to find his voice, he swallowed "umm..Uhh..." he stormed away yelling profanity "FUCK! What the hell is WRONG with me." he pulled off his hat and slapped his knee with it.

His outburst startled Arcade and Zimmy. Arcade took the opportunity to speak first "Don't mind him, thats actually pretty normal , given the circumstance." he rubbed the back of his neck. "He has a hard time expressing his emotions, or at least expressing himself through certain emotions, and it comes out like that." he chuckled lightly "Just so you know he's not mad at you infact its the complete opposite." Zimmy looked at him questioningly at first before he picked up what Arcade ment then his face showed it all, he started to talk when Arcade motioned for him to be quiet he didn't think Jack wanted Zimmy told his feelings second handedly like that.

Zimmy began to speak but this time he couldn't, his face turned five shades of red and he placed his hands on his face trying to hide the embarrassment. Arcade smiled pleased with himself. He took this as that old pre-war saying 'you can lead a horse to water' now it was just a matter of time to see if they drink.

* * *

chapter five yay

last one for about a week

enjoy and review with some constructive criticism


End file.
